When A Men Loved A Woman
by Jedi-Maggy
Summary: A little Jaina - Jag mush viggie; several years after TUF


Disclaimer:   
This is my first fanfic. I don't know when its set but I think several years after "Unifying Force". This will only be a one-post story. English is my second language so please be nice.   
I own nothing. SW belongs to George Lukas. The storyline and title are borrowed from the film "When a Man Loved a Woman". 

oOoOoOoOo 

WHEN A MAN LOVED A WOMAN

The door opened and two men entered the crowded cafe. It was noon and many people had their break. The bar was small and the sun shone through the windows. The tables were all occupied. The bar was long and behind was two bartenders. On the wall behind the bar were shelves with many bottles and glasses on them.

The two men glanced through the room, so many unknown faces. Someone caught the younger man's eyes, a young woman sitting at the bar. Her back looked toward him and her red-brown shimmering hair covered half of it. What he could tell she wore plain black trousers and a black shirt. Above it was a long tunic without sleeves, shimmering in white and green. She looked stunning.

He looked to his companion and crossed the room toward the woman. The second man followed him.

The men took the seats beside the woman, one left and one right.

The woman looked up from her drink and glanced at her new companions.

The one on her left side, the younger one, had his black hair cut short, exposing the entire length of the scar that ran up from his right eyebrow well into his hairline. A thin streak of white hair followed the path of that scar. He wore an imperial uniform without insigne.

On her right side, the older one, about ten to fifteen years than his fellow, had also black hair and green eyes. He wore a tunic and a lightsaber on his belt.

The younger one ordered himself a drink. When he took the drink form the bartender he accidentally spilled his drink on her arm. She looked at him annoyed. He dried her arm with a napkin. He let his hand wander from her fingers to her upper arm like he would stroke her softly.

"Hello," the younger man said to her. "I'm sorry."

She turned to him and her brown eyes met his. He starred at her.

"What is?" she asked.

"What do you do later?"

She turned around and looked at the other man. He only looked at her and waved his hand. Then he looked back on his own drink, standing on the bar.

"Why are you interested in that?"

"Look, I am a pilot... ahm...yeah... and I have this mission to fly ... yes ... and I have some things in the laundry forgotten."

"And?"

"And ... I thought you will fetch them for me."

The young woman looked at him puzzled. She glanced to his fellow who only rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink but didn't look at her. She turned back.

"I give you the money for the laundry." He laid credits on the bar. "Ten credits are enough, I think. Then I give you the ticket for the laundry."

"And what should I do with your cloths when I have fetched them?"

"Good question." He took a sip form his drink. "Here are the keys for my flat and I give you my address." He searched his uniform for a pen and wrote the address on a napkin. Then he laid his keys on the bar. "I will be back at 01.30 and you can bring me the cloths then."

"After midnight?"

He nodded. The man on her right side interrupted, "Excuse me..."

The young woman waved her hand toward him while she said, "No, no, no... stop..."

The older one looked defeated at her and took a sip from his drink. Not saying an other word.

"Maybe I could say something too..." she continued and turned her gaze toward the younger one, "Why can I not bring the cloths anytime I want? I have your keys."

Her eyes met his.

"Surly you can do that but I would be very crateful and would give you something special in return. So please come to my flat when I'm back."

"Oh... I understand..." she answered sarcastically, "And what would that be?"

"I would give you a present what you could take home." He smiled at her.

"And what have you in mind?" now smiling back at him.

"Oh... you will know that now?"

"Yup... I would love to know."

"'kay. I will tell you."

"Yes please do that." She grinned

"I bake!"

"You bake?" she asked wondering. The woman turned around and glanced at his companion. He nodded at her and smiled. "He bakes."

"Yes... you like chocolate..." the younger one said.

She faced him again. "I'm allergic at chocolate."

"Oh... than perhaps a ... ryshcate cake?"

"My absolute favorite."

"My special." He grinned.

The young woman smiled warmly to the man and stood up. She laid her arms on his shoulders and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

The surrounding people looked at them curiously.   
Someone said, "Look at them..."

She looked deeply into his eyes. She found so much love in them. It seemed to be an eternity before she lowered her lips to his. First she kissed him gently. She could feel the warmth of his lips and the strength in his fingers on her back. After short moments her nerves were standing under fire under his caresses.

She moved closer to him, opened her mouth above his. The young man let his hand tangle with her hair. His fingers moved on circles on her back, causing shivers running down her spine.

His mouth opened beneath her tentative probing and she traced the outline of his lips before teasing the roof of his mouth. She gave a little whimper. She heard a growl coming form him in return.

Their tongues danced in the most natural rhythm, so much emotion and passion flowed through him and she returned it.

The people around them began to cheer.

When they broke apart for air she smiled: "Hello flyboy."

"Hello Jaina. How are the children?"

"They are fine. They are with my parents today and they miss you terrible. I missed you too." She glanced to the other man. "Hello Kyp."

"Hi Jaina. Are you two finished confusing the other guests?"

Jaina ignored his question. "Thank you for bringing my husband."

"You are very welcome."

"Care to walk with me and Kyp back to the base? Wedge would love to speak with you. He didn't see you much lately." asked the younger man.

"Sure Jag, I would love to." she answered and turned to the other man, "You come, Kyp?"

The three stood up and left the bar.

--Fin--

What you think? Please Review


End file.
